<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Assassinating death by EnergeticPurpleLizard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764515">Assassinating death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPurpleLizard/pseuds/EnergeticPurpleLizard'>EnergeticPurpleLizard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Noob saibots ending AU, Slave Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPurpleLizard/pseuds/EnergeticPurpleLizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noob Saibot, the ruler of destiny rules all of existence, turning the worthy into revenant warriors and enslaving the weak. S/o is one of the ‘weak’ that he enslaved. Determined to put a stop to the cruel tyrant, s/o devises a plan to kill him. After all, why would a god suspect a pitiful slave of treason?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noob Saibot | Bi-Han/Original Female Character(s), Noob Saibot | Bi-Han/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Assassinating death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work comes from my tumblr, https://a-purple-lizard.tumblr.com/ please follow me there if you are interested in my stuff!</p><p>Also, since this is a multi chapter fanficion, it will take me awhile to post chapters on here, I never really post on ao3, so if you want to keep up with this, I suggest keeping up with it on my tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rattle of her own chains was all s/o could hear inside the hollow castle walls. The air tastes of ash and death, as it always had. The woman was hastily scrubbing the stone floor, the rough sound falling on deaf ears as s/o remained focused on the man behind her. A tall soulless husk that watched her intently, looking for some opportunity to punish her.</p><p>S/o wouldn’t allow it. Not again. She already had exactly thirty two scars on her back from her punishment. The slave attire forced all to wear open back leather tops as a way to easily punish slaves as well as provide warning to others. Her hair was clipped so that it did not go past her neck.</p><p>A stone collar was wrapped around her throat, a purple stone in the center of it marked her as an obsidian place slave. Cold metal chains connected her hands, allowing them only about a foot of distance apart.</p><p>The obsidian palace was a jagged spire that towered over the smoke clouds. Nobody really knew how far up it went. Well, nobody but noob saibot, keeper of time, ruler of existence and bringer of death. He was the cruel shadow whose fowl touch defiled the world, turning it grey and dead.</p><p>“You! Girl! Come with me.” A cold voice came from behind her. Turning around, she was met with a blank soul. He wore red and yellow robes, silver armor played his legs and arms. A black hood shrouded his upper face, his dead milky eyes seemed to glow in the shadows. An armored mask hid whatever expression he had to offer.</p><p>S/o bowed her head, as everyone had to do when a blank soul addressed them. She didn’t waste a second, abandoning her cleaning supplies and following the blank soul out of the room, leaving behind the other blank soul who just stood there, waiting for the next slave shift to start.</p><p>The slave was led down the hall to the center staircase that traveled from the dungeons below, all the way up to the tip of the tower, the throne room.</p><p>S/o had never been past the thirty fourth floor in the hundred story tower. Only blank souls were permitted to travel to the top ten floors. A few slaves were permitted to cleanse the rooms in the top ten floors, but the ones who did never returned. Most assumed that the ruler of time forced them to live up there as well.</p><p>Cold obsidian tile made her bare feet ache as they climbed the stairs upwards. S/o didn’t dare gaze at the man beside her. His footsteps were silent, undetectable to the ear as he went.</p><p>After about twenty minutes of climbing, the blank soul halted. The symbols carved into a metal plate showed the number ninety nine. “Bow when your god addresses you. To disrespect noob saibot is to willingly submit yourself to the worst punishment imaginable.”</p><p>S/o nodded her head in the most boot licking of ways. The blank soul observed her for a second before starting to walk up the stairs again. There it was, floor one hundred.</p><p>The icy fear that repeatedly stabbed her with each rapid heartbeat was almost debilitating. It was a plain room, pillars only decorated with the symbol of the shadow empire, and a single long rug running from the stairs to the… throne.</p><p>Dark jagged crystals spurred upwards in such unnatural ways, at the end of the highest tip lay a skull with a single thick strip of gold plating at the top. Sitting on the throne was him.</p><p>The god of all. Killer of all. Noob Saibot, ruler of the shadow empire. S/o threw herself to her knees as the blank soul led her to the shadow shrouded emperor. “Slave.” His voice shook her to her very core. “Did it offer any resistance during retrieval, Hanzo?”</p><p>“None at all. She is ready to fulfill her duties.” The blank soul, ‘Hanzo’ responded. The king nodded, the light seemed to drain from the air around him. Without another word, hanzo exited the throne room, heading down a dark hallway behind the throne. S/o was now at the mercy of a tyrant god.</p><p>“Slave, you have been bestowed the greatest honor of personally serving me.” Something in his voice held a sort of… interest? S/o couldn’t detect any facial expressions due to his head being covered in a helmet, as well as a dark vail. S/o couldn’t find words that she deemed usable in his presence. “Unless my generosity doesn’t interest you?”</p><p>The dark edge to his voice made s/o want to burst out in tears and beg for her life. “N-no! Thank you so much for even considering giving somebody such as myself any thought! I swear, I will not disappoint you, my lord!”</p><p>“I know.” He said simply. “Kuai Liang! Escort it to its new quarters and explain its new purpose to its empire.”</p><p>A figure was suddenly behind her, s/o was pulled to her feet by her elbow. She was met by a blue clad blank soul. ‘Kuai Liang’ didn’t say a word as he took hold of her chains and led her to the spiral staircase. S/o could feel the lords gaze boring into her back as she left.</p><p>Kuai Liang led her down the stairs, his rough voice echoed through the quiet environment. “You will be given your own quarters on the ninety first floor. You will wake up everyday at exactly five in the morning, you will clean floors ninety-one through ninety-five. At twelve, you will be permitted to eat.” He explained. “At one, you will resume your cleaning, the ninety sixth floor and the one hundredth floor, as well as every floor in between.”</p><p>The two of them stopped at the ninety first floor. It looked to be some sort of dining hall. Blank souls littered the area, some were eating, others simply sat around and… socialized? S/o was dumbfounded, the slaves had always assumed that blank souls were nothing but empty husks yet, here they were, laughing and joking.</p><p>She didn’t have time to gawk before she was dragged past the large dining hall to a simply lit hall. There were a multitude of doors lining it, a few were open to reveal blank souls casually in their rooms. S/o and Kuai Liang stopped at the end of the hall.</p><p>“This will be your new quarters. Inside you will find everything you will require, as well as your new uniform.” He stated, opening the door.</p><p>“A new… uniform?” She asked, confused.</p><p>“You are now a personal slave to the king and his warriors, you are expected not to look like a common rat.” He growled. “You are now held to higher standards, failure to complete your duties within the desired time range will result in your immediate termination and replacement.”</p><p>She swore she saw his face soften for only a moment when he saw the look of hopeless fear of her face. “As a personal slave you are also entitled to certain privileges. No warrior can take it upon themselves to punish you without express permission from the lord of darkness. No warrior may harass you in any way.” He continued, “after all your daily duties are done, you are free to roam the top ten floors, as long as you do not disturb any warriors.”</p><p>He gestured to her room, allowing her to slip past him to inspect it. “You are free to explore for the rest of today. Tomorrow you will be assigned a warrior to make sure that your expectations are met.” Without another word, Kuai Liang was gone.</p><p>S/o was left alone. She collapsed into the soft bed, staring up at the ceiling, debating whether to cry or smile. She had been within spitting distance of the man who she despised above all else. The man who had caused so much ruin and heartbreak. The man who she now had the opportunity to kill…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>